The Chronicles of Blue Water Bay 4
by SereneCalamity
Summary: After finding out the truth about Jeanette, Gabriella and Troy get back together. But then Troy's dad drops a bombshell when everything is just looking right again. Troyella. Chaylor.
1. Chapter 1

_I finally got around to writing this after my _High School Musical _folder got deleted, and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. _

_It's continuing from the other _Chronicles of Blue Water High _and it's going to be the last one (once I've finished this story) for a few months, while I get another one written down and posted. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, none of the _High School Musical _charactrs, only the ones you don't recognize._

Gabriella Montez pulled her hair back in a pony-tail and pulled of her skirt which she used when waitressing at the shop. Her two best friends, Taylor McKessie and Lisa Arnold, were all dressed and getting ready to head down to the beach for the rest of the day.

"Ya coming with us?" Lisa asked, running a brush through her blonde hair. Gabriella thought for a moment.

"Um, no, I'm going to stay at the house for a bit," Gabriella replied. Lisa and Taylor exchanged looks. They knew the real reason that Gabriella didn't want to come down to the beach. She didn't want to meet up with Troy Bolton. Gabriella was unaware of what they were thinking as she picked up her waitressing clothes and put them in her back-pack.

"You coming down later?" Taylor called after her. Gabriella shrugged and called back,

"Maybe!" She walked home, scuffing her sandals on the concreted path. She got home and pushed open the front door. No-one was home. Her brother, who was visiting from Uni, was on the beach, along with Troy Bolton, a boy who was staying with them. Her sister, Eva Montez, was out at work. Gabriella walked inside and up to her room, dropping her stuff on the floor. She went to her window and looked out.

Down on the beach, she could see her two other mates joining up with the rest of the group. Squinting, she could make out her brother's figure along with Simon Lester and Troy Bolton. Troy was saying something to Taylor and Lisa, and then he looked up at the house. Gabriella quickly stepped back from the window. When she looked back out the window, Troy was walking up the steps toward the house.

Gabriella pursed her lips and walked downstairs to get her bikini from the lounge. When she got downstairs, Troy was just opening the door. Their eyes connected for a moment before she dropped her gaze and started to sift through the washing for her black and purple bikini. Troy stood in the doorway uncomfortably.

"Gabriella, we need to talk," Troy began.

"There's nothing to talk about, not really," Gabriella said. Troy breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself down. Gabriella was not making this easy at all. Troy tried again.

"Gabriella, we can't go on ignoring each other."

"It seems like a perfectly good solution to me," she said bluntly.

"Gabi, please!" He shouted. Gabriella blinked at him in shock. Troy quickly calmed himself down and crossed the room to where she was standing. "I was going to tell you that Jeanette was my sister, but I didn't think it would have this effect on you."

"And it shouldn't! I shouldn't care!" Gabriella yelled at him. "But I really like you, and I feel I should've known that it was _your _sister that Simon got pregnant!" Troy sighed.

"Hey! I like you too, and I don't even _know _what happened to you!" Troy protested. Gabriella cast her eyes downward. "You can't exactly blow up at me if you won't even tell me what happened to you!" Troy took a step closer to her and Gabriella took another step back, so that she was against the wall. Troy stepped closer still. Gabriella gulped and bit her lower lip. Her eyes were trained on the ground, avoiding Troy.

"Yeah…I'm…Sorry," Gabriella finally managed to murmur. Troy lifted his hand and cradled Gabriella's chin. She finally looked up at him and he moved himself a little bit closer and his breath was warm against her mouth.

"I'm not askin' to know, I'm just askin' for some space," Troy murmured. Gabriella nodded, her eyes going back to the floor. "Hey, look at me," Troy said, lifting her chin again and forcing her eyes to connect with his. "I still love you," he told her softly. Her eyes visibly melted.

"I love you too," Gabriella murmured. Troy dipped his head closer, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Gabriella sighed happily against his mouth as he pressed her harder against the wall. Both of his arms went around her waist and hers went around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Troy felt her fingers entangle themselves in his hair and he was glad to have talked with her.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them and they broke apart and looked up.

"Troy," Mr Jack Bolton said. Troy felt himself go cold.

_There was a bit of fluff near the end._

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm finally updating!_

Troy looked at his father with an apprehensive look on his face. Jack Bolton noticed and held out his hands, palm's upwards, as though to prove he was here with peace in mind. Gabriella stood behind Troy, mostly hidden by his body.

" Troy, I….I don't know where to start…" Jack trailed off.

"Whether or not you've booked into rehab would be good," Troy started. Jack nodded, looking at the ground. Gabriella wondered whether she should leave or not, but Troy had grasped her hand tightly in his, seemingly determined not to let go.

"Well, yes I have checked into an AA place," Mr Bolton said, sounding a bit nervous. Troy just stood there, rock-solid, staring at his father. "I…everything is arranged…and I promise this time Troy." Troy un-tensed slightly at this and Gabriella pulled her hand out of his purposefully, giving a slight nudge from behind. "I promise," Mr Bolton repeated. Troy took a step closer to his dad, and then Mr Bolton took a step closer and the two hugged. Gabriella stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what she was meant to be doing. When they pulled apart, Gabriella piped up.

"I suppose you won't be staying here, then, Troy?" Troy glanced at his dad and then back at Gabriella.

"I…guess not," Troy said. "But, thanks, I really appreciated it." Gabriella smiled warmly at him and then shot a quick smile. Gabriella wondered what to do, but then Mr Bolton stepped closer to her and held out his hand.

"Thank you very much, Ms Montez, for looking after my son," he said and Gabriella shook his hand and gave him a polite smile. Then he took his son by the arm and they walked out of the room, Troy mouthing 'call you later' as he disappeared out the door. Gabriella heaved a sigh as she sat down and stared into nothing.

Footsteps sounded on the balcony and Gabriella looked up to see Taylor, Chad Danforth, Lisa and Lisa's twin brother, Jesse Arnold, all sprint in, looking around wildly. Gabriella's eyes widened as Jesse and Chad sprinted to the door.

"What's up?" She asked worriedly.

"We saw Troy's dad come in, is everything okay?" Taylor asked in a rush. Gabriella looked around and saw how worried and concerned they all were and let out a small laugh. Jesse raised an eyebrow and came over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"You okay, Gabi?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. Mr Bolton said he'd take AA classes," she told them all. "Is that why you rushed in like completely uncivilized people with your hair flying everywhere? Because you were worried about Troy?" Gabriella looked at all of them, and they nodded.

"Hey, we like Troy," Chad piped up, running a hand through his frizzy hair. "He's our mate."

"Oh guys, that's so sweet," Gabriella said in a singsong voice and gave Jesse a hug. Taylor grinned as Chad's arm went around her, but Lisa just looked worried and put a hand to her head and said,

"Is our hair _seriously _flying everywhere? Coz, like, I just had it permed yesterday!" She sounded so whiny and annoyed. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her and then everyone in the room cracked up laughing, much to the dismay of Lisa. "What?! What'd I say?!"

_Please review!_

_Also I got a _Spin The Bottle _story just posted which was co-authored by _.Charmzi. _so check that out as well!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've updated!_

The next day, Troy walked down to the beach and met up with Gabriella. She looked a little bit nervous as Simon Lester was still around, lying in the sand and talking to her brother, Brand Montez. But Troy seemed determined on ignoring Simon, and so Gabriella wasn't going to bring it up.

"So, hows things with your dad?" She murmured as she rolled over and looked down at him as he laid back on the sand. He looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes and smiled slightly. "Are you all good now?"

"I guess so…he went to his first AA meeting last night," Troy told her. Gabriella nodded and smiled down at him. "He came home and he said he really wanted something to drink and I got a bit worried. But he just had a coffee and then went to bed, so…I hope these meetings are working."

"I'm sure he'll try hard, he obviously loves you very much, Troy," Gabriella pointed out. Troy closed his eyes lazily, and when he opened them, he smiled widely up at her.

"You're sweet, Gabi," he said and Gabriella laughed.

"And that's why everyone loves me," she said with a mock-proud look on her face. Several people who were sunbathing or walking past who knew Gabriella, yelled out their agreement.

"Totally!" A surfer guy yelled.

"You rock, Gabi!" Another guy called. Troy and Gabriella both started laughing.

"See, everyone's in love with Gabi," she said and grinned down at him. Troy pulled her slightly closer to him and whispered in her ear,

"Not as much as me, though." Gabriella smiled down at him. He laid back down in the sand and she ran a hand through his sandy hair. Troy smiled up at her and closed his eyes again, loving the way her fingers felt going through his hair. "Gabi?" He asked softly, opening his eyes to look up at her.

"Yeah?" She replied with a smile.

"I love you," he told her. Gabriella smiled wider and replied,

"I love you too, Troy."

A few meters away, Simon and brand both heard what the couple had said to each other. Simon frowned slightly and looked over and his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend, not looking very happy. Brand saw the look on Simon's face as he looked at his little sister and told his friend,

"Just leave it, mate, she was yours, now she isn't." Brand lowered his voice and added, "Plus, you kinda screwed up with the whole Jeanette thing. You _know _you were in the wrong." Simon glared at Brand.

"Man, so now you're against me as well?!" Simon asked angrily. Brand shook his head.

"Not as much as Troy or anything, but what you did do was wrong, you could've helped her out. I mean, Jeanette was a nice girl. She shouldn't have even been at the party. We both know it wasn't her fault she was drunk…her drink was spiked, remember?" Brand said. Simon looked away, scowling. "Look, you _did _mess up, okay? Just leave Gabi and Troy alone."

"Whatever," Simon replied, not sounding at all happy. Brand sighed and looked over at his sister again, wondering if she knew how much trouble she caused without even trying.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages!!_

Eva Montez had agreed that Gabriella could go over to the Bolton's for dinner, as long as she didn't stay too long, and if any alcohol was brought out, she would come straight home. Gabriella had agreed and Troy had added,

"Don't worry, I'll look after her." Gabriella had smiled at Troy and dug her fingers into his side before playfully saying,

"If I remember correctly, _I've _been looking after _you _these past few days." Eva had rolled her eyes at the two of them and told them to get a room before they got all lovey-dovey. "Doesn't stop you with Peter!" Gabriella called in a sing-song voice before flouncing out of the room, ducking as Eva's magazine fired at her.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the Bolton's house just down the road and around the corner, and when they got there, they found the front door locked and there was a note plastered to the door. Troy pulled it off and read it out loud.

"Gone out. Be back in twenty." Troy sighed and pulled out his key to the house and let them in. "You wanna come up to my room? You've only been up that once," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and followed him up the stairs. In his room, Gabriella was surprised at how tidy it was. He mouth opened in an 'o' shape. "What?" He asked as he saw her surprised face.

"Your room is so tidy, it's…scary," Gabriella said. "I've been in so many guys rooms, and they're so messy. Yours isn't…it's tidy…" Troy laughed slightly.

"Uh, thanks," he said. He turned around and pushed open the balcony doors. As he was about to turn around again, he felt a pair of arms go around his waist, and Gabriella laid her head on his back. "Hey…" he said. He entwined his fingers with hers and smiled, absolutely contented. Gabriella smiled against his back and couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than with Troy.

The absolute stillness was soon broken as the front door opened and Jack yelled,

"You guys here?!" Troy hesitantly let go of Gabriella's hand and she turned around and walked out of the door, Troy following close behind her. They went down the stairs and Jack nodded at them. "You been waiting long?"

"Nah, just a few minutes," Troy replied. Jack nodded again and smiled politely at Gabriella.

"Hi, Mr Bolton," she said with a small smile. Jack quickly shook his head.

"When we're not at school or anything, it's Jack. At school is Coach Bolton, but…none of that Mr Bolton," Jack said as he carried his grocery bag through into the kitchen. Troy followed and Gabriella trailed after them, not quite sure of what to do. While Jack and Troy both unpacked, Gabriella stood aimlessly by the door. Troy finally realized she looked a bit uncomfortable. He smiled and handed her knives and forks.

"You can set the table," he told her. Gabriella nodded and smiled, glad to be doing something. She set the table and then came back for glasses and a hug of water. Jack started cooking the dinner and shooed them out of the kitchen. "What do you want to do?" Troy asked her as they walked into the lounge.

"Um…" Gabriella looked around. "I dunno." Suddenly the phone rang and Troy reached over and picked it up. Gabriella zoned out and looked around. Troy finally put the phone down and turned to see Troy, looking confused. "Who was it?" She asked him.

"That was my mum," he said in a strange voice. "She said something about….me…moving in with her?" He frowned in confusion and turned his confused face toward the kitchen, where Jack had just come from. Jack looked hesitant and slightly worried.

"Uh, yeah…we have to…to talk…" Jack said reluctantly.

_Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, well, a lot of people seem worried about Troy going back. I'm going to tell you this: you have a right to be worried. That is all, people:_

"What's going on, dad?" Troy asked as he put his hands on the back of a wooden chair. Jack sat down on a seat and Gabriella stood nervously a few steps away. Jack splayed his hands out on the table and looked up at Troy.

"You know how I said I booked myself into rehab?" He began. Troy let out an exasperated groan.

"Tell me you didn't lie to me, dad!" Troy cried, pushing hard on the seat her was leaning on. Jack shook his head quickly,

"No, I didn't lie! I just…I didn't tell you everything," Jack said quietly. Troy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. Gabriella bit her lower lip and hoped that a fight wouldn't break out. "I just…I talked it over with your mother, and we decided it would be best for you to go over to her place until the holidays have ended."

"But—" Troy began to protest, but Jack cut him off.

"It'll only be for a few more weeks—a month at the most—just until you're back at school. By then, I would've had quite a few meetings, and it won't be so hard for me not to drink," Jack told him. Gabriella lowered her eyes from where she stood. She knew it was probably best that she left right about now, so she slipped out through the kitchen and out the front door. Bolton's had realized she was gone, they were too busy arguing.

"Why can't I stay here?!" Troy yelled.

"Because if I have something to drink then I might hurt you again!" Jack yelled back.

"I can stay with a friend!" Troy shouted.

"You've already stayed with Eva and Gabriella for too long! You can't just walk into some else's life!" Jack shouted. "It's not right." Troy eyes hardened and he squared his jaw. He stopped shouting, and Jack found it worse than when he _had _been shouting. There was just a long, tense silence before Troy turned around and walked off. "Troy…" Jack started to call after him.

"Leave me alone!" Troy replied.

Jack slumped down on the couch and cradled his head in his arms, trying to ignore the thumping of Troy stomping around his room.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the second to last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agh!!!!_

The next morning, Gabriella found Troy sitting on the beach by himself, which was strange, because he usually came over to where they were. He looked a bit upset, and she gave him a small smile before sitting next to him, and entwining her fingers with his. He still felt shivers shoot through his body when they came in contact with each other.

"How did things go?" She asked after a few minutes. Troy sighed.

"I'm gonna go and live with my mum for a few weeks," he said. Gabriella tried to smile at him.

"It's only a couple of weeks," she tried to reassure him. He didn't answer her, just stared out at the waves crashing on the beach. "Troy?...Troy?" Troy turned and looked at her. "It doesn't matter how far you are from me, I still love you, okay?" She told him, her eyes intense, burning into his. Troy smiled slightly at that and replied,

"I'd still love you if I had to move halfway around the world," he told her honestly. Gabriella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They both stared at the water, and the surfers in the water. "So, when does your brother leave?" Gabriella sighed next to him.

"Today, at four," she said. "I still have to say good-bye to Simon." She felt his muscles tense beside her. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to come." Troy sighed this time.

"Maybe I should be saying bye, as well," he told her in a soft voice. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, five. It's the only train to where mum is for the next week, so dad says I gotta take it. And I don't expect you guys to come and see me that early in the morning," he told her. Gabriella didn't say anything, just reached in her _Supré _and pulled out a framed photo. "What's this?"

"Brand took in while we were on the beach a few days ago," she replied, smiling. It was of Gabriella and Troy asleep on the beach, Troy holding Gabriella. Troy smiled as well, staring down at the photo. "I got a photo as well, so we can both have them for the next few weeks." At the mention of the next few weeks, Troy tensed up next to her again. "Troy! It's only for a few weeks! We'll be back with each soon. And I'll text you everyday!!"

"Promise?" Troy asked her.

"You know I will," Gabriella whispered, resting her forehead against his. Troy looked down at her, her breath warming his cheek. "I love you so much."

It was only then that Troy saw the tears in her eyes.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's the end! Over! Finished! Burito! Don't ask about that, it's just what me and my mates say..._

_There will be another series coming up soon...soon meaning a year or so, though...thanks to all my reviwers who kept this going, and I hope you'll check out my other stories, and will check back on this when I start writing them again. _

It had been a tearful goodbye for Brand, Amanda and Simon. Jesse and Amanda were kissing and hugging at the bus-stop, and Gabriella had gone up to Simon, and they had walked away from the others to talk. When they came back, everything had been sorted out. Gabriella had started crying when she had to say goodbye to Brand, and so had Eva. Once the bus had pulled away, Troy announced his news as well, and everyone had been stunned.

"But—but you just got here!" Lisa protested.

"Yeah, you can't be leaving already!" Taylor cried.

"It'll only be for a while," he tried to assure them. He met Gabriella's eyes, and she nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll keep in touch and everything, it's just for a few weeks. Until…until dads sorted," his voice dropped, even though he knew that they knew everything.

"Okay, bro, you have our permission to leave, as long as you return when school starts," Jesse said with a grin. Troy grinned back and they slapped hands. Chad also nodded and he and Troy slapped hands as well. Then had one of those 'man-hugs'. Lisa and Taylor also gave him a hug, and Eva as well. Gabriella smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I gotta go…pack, and stuff," Troy said as he stepped away. Gabriella nodded and looked away. The others all chorused 'bye Troy as he walked away. Lisa and Taylor smiled slightly at Gabriella, and Jesse slipped an arm over her shoulders.

"He'll be back," Eva said with a smile. Gabriella nodded slowly, but couldn't bring herself to smile.

* * *

The next morning, Troy got out of bed when his alarm rang. It was quarter to five in the morning, and the sun still hadn't risen as he rolled out of bed and dressed clumsily. His father was waiting downstairs as he came down with his bags. Jack silently handed him a coffee and then picked up one of his bags and took it out to the car. Troy followed once he had finished his cup.

It was only a ten minute walk to the train station, but Jack took the car, so they arrived early. They stood on the platform, waiting in silence for the train.

"Hey, Troy, I know this is difficult for you, and I'm sorry to ask it of you," Jack finally said. Troy sighed softly.

"It's okay, dad, I know it's for the best," Troy said and smiled slightly. Jack gave him a quick hug.

"Oh, but I did do something right," Jack quickly added. Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Turn around," Jack nodded behind Troy. Troy spun around and saw Gabriella standing behind him.

"Hey!" He cried and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around, and Gabriella laughed. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he put her down and nestled his head in her long hair.

"I came to watch trains come and go," she said sarcastically. "I came to see you go, of course!" She said and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to say goodbye without the others around. Your dad told me which train you were taking and all that, so I got Eva to drive me." Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder and saw Eva looking at them tiredly.

"Thanks," he murmured. Gabriella reached up and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"I love you, kay? So make sure you text me, ring me, email me—everyday!" She said. Her eyes had gone glassy.

"I love you, too, Ms Montez," he whispered as he kissed her back. Gabriella melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They kept hugging and kissing until Jack tapped Troy on the shoulder and told him that the train had arrived.

"I love you!" Gabriella called as he got on the train.

"I love you, too!" He shouted back as the doors closed. Eva came over to Gabriella and hugged her little sister, as she burst into tears.

Troy watched Gabriella out the window, until she became a small speck of black, knowing that he truly did love her…

_Well, can you review for me one last time?_

_And thanks again to everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
